Descendants of the X-Files
The X-Files was an iconic series that redefined television. It had movie levels of production quality that pushed the standard of television higher. As a supernatural series that combined horror and science fiction, it led to countless other television series that mimicked the X-Files' style. Also other media that have a lot of the elements of the X-Files series and owe something to it clearly. This page will be a list of series that were born because of the X-Files. Possibly movies and so forth as well. Things that were clearly influenced or based on the X-Files. (It will be a working list for now to get the ball rolling) FreakyLinks (2000-2001) Adam Barnes, Chloe Tanner, Jason Tatum, and Lan Williams investigated the paranormal by trying to capture it on film and posting it on the internet. Barnes was also looking for his twin brother who had supposedly killed himself but had been captured on film by an ATM camera. It was shot with a lot of found footage elements to give the show a unique feel and make it seem more real. This series was made by the creators of the Blair Witch Project and had many of their stylistic elements while letting them do something new as well given the television format. Fringe (2008-2013) FBI Agent Olivia Dunham investigates strange phenomenon with a unique team, including a mad scientist Dr. Walter Bishop and his son. All that they are looking into is part of something bigger connected to a corporation called Massive Dynamic. Supernatural (2005-present) Brothers Sam and Dean Winchester follow in the family profession of monster hunters. Raised by their father after the strange murder of their mother by something that goes "bump in the night," they track down monsters that are killing Human beings. The Lone Gunmen (2001) Melvin Frohike, John Fitzgerald Byers, and Richard "Ringo" Langly are journalists who publish a small underground newspaper called "the Lone Gunman." They look for newsworthy stories but tend towards looking for incidents where the government is doing something harmful to the people of the United States of America. Strange Luck (1995-1996) Photographer Chance Harper suffers from unusual luck. Odd coincidences, good and bad, regularly happen around him ever since he was the sole survivor of a plane crash as a child. "If I go to a restaurant, somebody chokes. If I walk into a bank, it gets robbed." The overarching plot is about Chance Harper looking into his past since he may have relatives out there. He thought he was orphaned in the crash but he may have a brother out there. The series ends with Harper being referred to FBI Agent Fox Mulder. So it is technically part of the X-Files universe. Special Unit 2 (2001-2002) Detectives Kate Benson and Nick O'Malley police the activity of "links," beings that bridge the gap between ape and man. All monsters from folklore and mythology are real, except vampires which are preposterous, and these creatures frequently murder Humans and must be hunted and policed by the Special Units. Millennium (1996-1999) Former FBI Agent Frank Black has the ability to get into the heads of the worst of the Human race. For years he tracked serial killers and other monsters among men but he got in too deep and had a nervous breakdown. Having left the FBI, he moves to Seattle with his wife Catherine and his daughter Jordan. There he begins work for the Millennium Group, former FBI agents who believe the end of the world is nigh, and inevitably gets back to getting into the minds of killers. All while signs that the end of the world IS near keep appearing all around him. Chris Carter's other major series. After it was cancelled, the story was wrapped up in an episode of the X-Files titled Millennium. So it is part of the X-Files universe too and this wiki has many pages on it. Other shows *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' The Secret World (2012-Present) A buy to play MMO set in the modern world where every myth, every legend, & every conspiracy is true. The player character has gained supernatural powers and joins one of three secret organizations that deal with the dark forces of the world. You investigate paranormal occurrences all around the world and fight against what you find in those places to protect a world full of people who happily believe there are monsters out there in the night. Category:X-Files Impact on Culture